


Remainder Sentiments

by verflixt



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne of Cleves goes by Anna, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Katherine Howard goes by Kat, but like vague on the hurt, these two are adorable and they deserve more Soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verflixt/pseuds/verflixt
Summary: Despite their friendly– if brief– acquaintance in their first lives, Kat has never felt particularly close to Anna of Cleves.So Kat thinks she can be forgiven if, when in the middle of a good old-fashioned late-night crying jag, she groans internally when she recognizes the German queen’s distinctive three sharp raps at her door.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Remainder Sentiments

Despite their friendly– if brief– acquaintance in their first lives, Kat has never felt particularly close to Anna of Cleves.

It’s not that Kat _dislikes_ Anna, or that she has any lingering resentments. If anything, maybe that would help. It would mean tension that the two of them would be forced to overcome; the reconciliation might eventually bring them closer together. This seems to have worked out beautifully for some of the thornier relationships between the other queens, most notably Catalina and Anne.

But instead, Kat and Anna exist in the strange limbo of being familiar acquaintances who have never found much in common with one another. In Kat's mind, they’ve never quite managed to progress past the uncomfortable circumstances of their first introduction, with Kat going abruptly from acting as Anna’s lady-in-waiting to being the ‘other woman’ supposedly responsible for the German queen’s disgraceful annulment in a matter of months. 

Back then, Kat always admired Anna– so composed, so amiable, despite the humiliation and hardship she was dealt– but had also felt like she was worlds removed from the older woman's dignity and self-assurance. It only served to remind Kat of how new she was to court, how intimidating and unfamiliar the world of political intrigue was. At the time, she had even wondered if Anna was being condescending when she had gone out of her way to socialize with Kat (though of course she had still found herself unable to resist returning the favor whenever possible).

So Kat thinks she can be forgiven if, when in the middle of a good old-fashioned late-night crying jag, she groans internally when she recognizes the German queen’s distinctive three sharp raps at her door.

“Katherine?” 

Kat says nothing and does her best to stifle her sobs, hoping to avoid what is bound to be a stilted, uncomfortable conversation. No such luck– there is a moment of hesitation, but then the door is cracked open.

Anna pokes her head into the room. “I don’t mean to intrude, but I was pretty sure I heard you. Are you all right?”

“Oh, I–” Well, no use trying to hide it. “Just having myself a little pity party, I guess.” Kat sniffles and gives a watery laugh. Anna nods, her expression surprisingly calm. Jane or Catalina would already have swooped in, fussing loudly (whether Kat appreciated it or not), but Anna keeps her distance. She never was one to join in with histrionics.

“I see. Well, I’m not going to pry if you would prefer your privacy. But it might help to have someone to talk to…?” 

Kat is tempted to tell her that no _really_ , she’s fine. But sending Anna away makes it far more likely she’ll go report to the others that Kat was up all night crying– which will put everyone on eggshells around her for the next couple of days. Better to just straighten things out now. Kat sighs, but gestures for Anna to enter; Anna closes the door behind her, then comes to settle herself at the foot of Kat’s bed.

“Look, there’s no need to worry. I’m doing the whole therapy thing and it’s been years– well, technically it’s been centuries, but you know what I mean. I’ve had time to process, and for the most part, the memories are all behind me. They're not this constant burden I have to deal with anymore.” She sniffs again, and starts wiping away the tears trailing down her cheeks. Anna takes a tissue from the box at Kat’s bedside and leans over to dab gently at her face.

“Oh– thank you. As I said, it's not like what happened back then is constantly on my mind. Sometimes I’ll go for weeks without thinking about it. And when I _do_ think about it, it’s not nearly so painful. I don’t feel the–” 

Kat stutters a little. She doesn’t like to get into the details of exactly _what_ she thought of herself upon first being reincarnated. The intense shame and self-loathing in themselves are now a little shameful.

“–All the negative feelings anymore.” She pauses to take a tissue and blow her nose.

“But?” Anna prompts her. Kat grimaces, but forces herself to continue speaking.

“But sometimes I remember how young I was, and how scared and confused and alone I felt. And I don’t feel those emotions again, but I wish I could go back and tell myself– that it wasn’t fair. That I was right to feel betrayed, and that they _did_ take advantage of me. That no one really cared what the truth was of what I had been through, and they were just eager to use any excuse they could to get rid of me for their own personal gain.” 

The words aren't as hard to say, and mean it, as they once were. Maybe, Kat thinks, it's because she's finally starting to believe them. Progress? She shrugs, then continues. 

“That’s it. Cold comfort, I guess. But it would have made me feel better, having someone on my side who knew I wasn’t guilty of all the things they said about me.”

She jerks a little in surprise as she feels Anna’s hand tightly clasp hers. 

“It haunted me for _years._ ” Anna’s voice is a harsh whisper, thick with emotion in a way Kat has never heard before. “That I didn’t do anything. That I saw him looking at you, and I said yes to the annulment, and I took my palace, and then I just… looked away.” Her eyes come up to meet Kat’s for an intense moment before she seems compelled by– sorrow? Guilt? Kat can’t be sure– to drop her gaze.

Kat shakes her head in disbelief. “Hey, way to make this about yourself!” She jokes, nudging the woman beside her. Anna still won’t look her in the eye. 

“Seriously, Anna– what? What were you supposed to do, refuse the annulment and get your head chopped off as well?” Kat snorts. “Thank god you didn’t. Divorced, beheaded, died, _beheaded_ , beheaded, survived? You’d be stealing the spotlight from me and Anne.” She gives a little giggle and tosses her hair, just to prove her point.

Anna turns back to Kat, face still serious. “I don’t mean to make this about me and my shortcomings. But someone should have stood up for you. You really were just a child.”

Kat sighs. “Yes, okay. I mean you’re totally right, my whole family and everyone in court completely fucked me over. But that was just how society worked back then, it was all rumors and backstabbing and power plays. All of us suffered. Even you, the so-called lucky one!”

Anna nods slowly, but doesn’t seem entirely reassured. “Still. It bothers me that I’ve never taken the moment to apologize. I’m sorry I didn’t do everything in my power to help you. Out of all of us– you deserved so much better. And I wish I had acted on that knowledge back then.”

Kat lays her free hand over Anna’s. “Well… I appreciate it. It helps a little, to know that someone was thinking of me.” And strangely, Kat _does_ feel better– less alone in her remembrance, and like maybe she’s ready to be done with her private mourning for the night. Anna’s better at this than Kat thought she would be.

“Really, I shouldn’t be surprised,” Kat muses aloud. “You always were a good friend to me, even after I stole your husband. Do you remember, when we danced together at the New Years’ festivities after I was crowned?”

Anna blinks at the sudden change in conversation. “Er… yes, I think I do.”

“You were the best part of that entire party. No obtuse political games, no ulterior motives– you just were just there to enjoy the company and have fun. A breath of fresh air, really.” Kat pauses. “Also, I was relieved to have someone to dance with who wasn’t going to try and drag me off to bed with them.” She keeps her tone jocular, not wanting to veer once again into unpleasant territory. Fortunately, Anna seems to pick up on her desire to change the mood.

“Oh, god, they were like vultures, the whole lot of them!” Anna agrees, laughing. “After Henry divorced me, men would reassure me that, despite the king’s rejection, in _their_ opinion I was still passable for a lay.” She wrinkles her nose in disgust. “As if they were paying me a compliment!”

“Well, there’s no accounting for atrocious taste,” Kat says, patting Anna’s hand in a gesture of mock comfort. Anna sniffs haughtily in agreement.

“Actually, Anna…” Kat’s lips curl into a mischievous smile, and she leans in. “I think I had a little crush on you back then.” 

The momentary look of utter shock on Anna’s face is priceless, as is the blush that immediately follows, visible even in the dark.

“Um– oh! Really?”

Kat nods, amused. “Oh, yes. I mean, I was lonely and in need of friends in general. But there was something about you I really liked.” She gazes thoughtfully around the room, choosing her words.

“All my life my family had told me it was so important what men thought of me, that I needed to marry well. That my greatest accomplishments were to appear beautiful and desirable. And here was someone who had failed so utterly to do any of that– no offense– and yet you were still so confident and content. It was remarkable.”

“Well, it helped that I was damn lucky with how the annulment worked out,” Anna chuckles. “Honestly, Kat, it sounds more like you wanted to _be_ me than be, ah, _with_ me.” 

Kat just shakes her head. “Well, that was only part of it. There really was something that drew me to you,” she insists. “I sometimes fantasize– ah, _would_ fantasize– that if I’d managed to hold onto the throne, and Henry had died, I’d have moved into the palace at Richmond with you, and we’d have lived out our dowager days together.” 

Kat suddenly realizes that she’s probably oversharing at this point. She laughs, a little self-conscious, and waves a hand dismissively. “It’s kind of silly… but, hey, what could’ve been, right?” 

“That sounds like a dream come true,” Anna says. She lets out an amused huff. “Hey– maybe we should get them to change our verses in ‘Six’ to something like that.” 

Kat smiles, relieved she hasn’t made the older queen uncomfortable. “There’s an idea! Although I’m not sure I want to announce my girl-crush wish fulfillment fantasies to the whole world. Maybe this stays between us.” 

“Oh– well, yes, I can see that. Only joking.” Anna shifts a little. “Uh, Kat… wish fulfillment notwithstanding… could I give you a hug?” 

Kat snorts. “I’ve practically been crying into your shoulder this whole time! Of course you can.” 

Anna smiles gently. “I just wanted to be sure.” 

She pulls Kat close, her chin coming to rest on the top of the younger queen’s head. It’s nice– and unexpected, from Anna of all people. Kat takes the opportunity to close her eyes, feeling the remaining tension drain out of her as her breathing slows. Anna lets out a soft, pleased hum, and begins slowly to stroke her fingers through Kat’s hair. 

They stay that way for a few long minutes before Kat pulls away again, letting out an exaggerated yawn. 

“Well! I guess I’m glad you stuck your head in. Now that I’m done with my abject weeping, I’m feeling a little tired, though.” 

“Ready to go to sleep, then?” 

Kat nods. “Um…” She hesitates. “Will you stay? For the night?” 

Anna frowns a little. Shit, she’s always preferred her personal space, and, damn, wasn’t Kat just saying some bullshit about having a crush on her? Oops– 

“I just, you know, always shared a bed growing up, so it’s comforting hearing another person breathing–” Yeah, stick around so I can listen to you _breathe_. Shut up, Kat! “Uh, maybe that would be awkward though. On second thought, never mind–”

Kat is cut off by Anna shaking her head, a small smile on her face, then clambering up next to Kat to crawl under the sheets. 

“I hope you’re not a kicker. Or a blanket hog,” Anna declares. “I don’t want to wake up with cold toes in the middle of the night.” 

Kat smirks. “Well, for all my flaws… I can’t say anyone’s ever kicked me out of bed.” She raises her eyebrows suggestively, then snickers as Anna blushes once again. Seeing the woman flustered is a new experience, and Kat finds she’s rather enjoying it. 

“And with that, I bid you a good night and sweet dreams,” Anna announces, and rolls over, pulling the covers up around herself. 

“Nooo! It was just a joke!” Kat wheedles. “We’re not even going to cuddle first? Play Never Have I Ever as we fall asleep?” 

Anna turns back to face her, presumably so Kat can see her rolls her eyes. “Never Have I Ever shared a bed with such a high-maintenance diva. And that’s saying a _lot_ , given our mutual ex-husband,” she adds. Kat just pouts. 

“Fine. Come here, you.” Anna puts out an arm, and Kat curls into the hollow of her body against her, still facing her. 

“See? This is nice. All friendly and cozy,” Kat whispers. 

“My god. Do you ever stop? I thought you were tired,” Anna complains, shutting her eyes. Kat giggles. 

“Have you _met_ me? Or my cousin? You should expect absolutely nothing less from a Howard,” Kat singsongs. She leans in to place a very audible peck against Anna’s left cheek, and swears she sees the older woman squirm. Adorable.

“Good night, my sweet Tudor rose.” 

Anna lets out a sigh– of consternation or contentment, Kat can’t be sure. She’ll choose to think it’s the latter.

“Good night, Kat.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you remember, when we danced together at the New Years’ festivities after I was crowned?”: I'm sure most people in the fandom already know this, but yes, Anne of Cleves and Katherine Howard did dance together at the court New Years' celebration in 1541.  
> “I just, you know, always shared a bed growing up, so it’s comforting hearing another person breathing–”: Norfolk House, where Katherine stayed when she was living with her grandmother, was something like a boarding school for the children of aristocrats, and I've read it was fairly normal for wards to have to share beds.
> 
> Comments & kudos appreciated! Thanks for reading y'all!
> 
> EDITED TO NOTE: This is now being continued in "now's the time, I'll keep my head held high (and we'll choose to take it slow)"


End file.
